


Incoming Call

by indistinct_echo



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009, Chatlogs, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, msn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27484657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indistinct_echo/pseuds/indistinct_echo
Summary: DAN: i thought you said phone calls are lamePHIL: yeah, but talking to you isn’t
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 19
Kudos: 65





	Incoming Call

i want your number

**O_o**

**kinda creepy way of asking, Lester**

can i please have your phone number dear sir

**dear sir is my father, just call me dear**

**.. ok i just read that back soz**

is that a yes ^-^

**y? we already have this and msn doesn’t cost 10p a txt T_T**

i want to be able to call you! :D

**what if i have a stupid voice**

i’m sure you have a great voice 

**but what if idk i had a really deep voice or something**

then i’ll make u narrate lots of things and i’ll think it’s super cool

**what if i was really really quiet and you could barely hear me**

hmm well that would explain why you type in caps so much

**?**

u have no other way to scream

**xD**

**but what about if i had a really cartoony voice... a winnie the pooh voice**

dan stop stressing about nothing

**> :0 how do you know it’s not worth stressing about**

well i’m not stressing am i

**yeah but i’ve already heard your voice, it doesn’t count**

see ur the creepy one howd you hear my voice have you wire tapped my house

**...phil...you have a youtube channel.... i’ve heard your voice a lot (A LOT)**

oh o.o

i forgot about that

**how do you forget that thousands of people hear your voice all of the time**

maybe that was my plan all along... reverse wire tapping their homes!!! mwahaha

**doesn’t even make sense**

i’m the newest trend in bathroom relaxation musics

**that’s one way to admit you’re famous**

oh yes, famous for my soothing crooning on the loo

**...**

**i’d like to hear that actually**

maybe it’s why i want your phone number, your bathroom is in need of some smooth tunes 

**oi are you just calling me to get to my bathroom**

u can be inside the bathroom lol

**kinky**

shut up (but don’t actually)

**i thought you said phone calls are lame**

yeah, but talking to you isn’t

**< 3**

**Author's Note:**

> Like/Reblog [here](https://indistinct-echo.tumblr.com/post/634407459200581632/incoming-call) :)


End file.
